Márcio Dondi
Marcio Dondi é um ator, locutor e dublador brasileiro. Biografia Marcio vem da escola dos grandes dubladores brasileiros como Marcio Seixas e Fernanda Crispim. Hoje, além de ser uma das vozes no Brasil de James Spader, Michael Keaton, Mike Epps, Joaquín Cosio, Alan C.Peterson, Colin Cunningham, Peter Serafinowicz entre outros, podemos ouvir seu trabalho todos os dias como Narrador de documentários dos canais Discovery e Nat Geo Brasil. Carreira Dublagens * Ultron (James Spader) em "Vingadores, a Era de Ultron" * Castillo (Jesús Castejón) em "Vis a Vis" * Tick (Peter Serafinowicz) em "The Tick" * Big Daddy (Peter Serafinowicz) em "Sing: Quem Canta Seus Males Espanta" * Steven Obanno (Isaach De Bankolé) em "007 - Cassino Royale" * Gordito (Isaach De Bankolé) em "Shaft" * Gabe Wilson (Winston Duke) em "US (Nós)" * Dominic (Winston Duke) em "Person of interest" * Curtis Turner (Winston Duke) em "Crimes Graves" * Brick (Vinnie Jones) em "Você Não Pode Beijar a Noiva" * Danny Brickwell (Vinnie Jones) em "Arqueiro" * Baz (Bazzel Baz) em The "The Blacklist" * Gunner Lawless (Aleks Paunovic) em "Sobrenatural" * Loomis em "Caso de Polícia" * Walters (Alan C. Peterson) em "The Listener" * Mayore (Alan C. Peterson) em "Sucker Punch: Mundo Surreal" * Julian Slink (Colin Cunningham) em "Blood Drive" * Wolf Blitzer em "Missão Impossível - Efeito Fallout" * Bill Stechner (Eric Lange) em "Narcos" * Xerife Derick (Akai Draco) em "DALLAS" * Colannino em Chicago Fire * Hernando em Grande Hotel * Kelvin Inman em LOST * Micah em Grey's Anatomy * Ziegler em Os Simpsons * Clifford DeVoe/O Pensador em The Flash * David Garrison em Máquina Mortífera * Anderson Schultz em O Justiçeiro * Larry Rooney em Sully: O Herói do Rio Hudson * Blake em Stan Lee's Lucky Man * Comandante Dolim em Star Trek Enterprise * Black Bart em Uma Doce Prefeita * Dreyfus em Os Sete Pecados Capitais * Tommy Yates em Criminal Minds * Professor Wilson em O11CE * Juan Apostol em O Gerente da Noite * Bunny em Game Shakers * Howard Elias em Bosch * David Lowdell em Chicago PD * Jason Culross em Lei e Ordem - Unidade de Vítimas Especiais * Minus em True Blood * Dixon em No Olho Do Furacão * Dominic em Os Originais * Anubis em Deuses do Egito * Kranis em Verdade ou Desafio * Papa Bonifácio em Knightfall * Agustín Morales em A Ditadura Perfeita * Draaga em Supergirl * Frank em Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders * Charles em Kingsman: O Círculo Dourado * Bortus em The Orville * Big Bro em Um Espião e Meio * Dr. Landeaux em Grimm * Curtis em Crimes Graves * Xerife Lee em Sobrenatural * Contra-Tempo em Ben 10: Omniverse * Grug em Croods, o Início * Frank em Dorothy e o Mágico de Oz * Joventino em O que a Vida me Roubou * Diego em The Blacklist: Redemption * Jerônimo em A Sombra do Passado * Pickett em Westworld * Bunny em Sam & Cat * Chambliss em Legit * Darren Finch em Morgan * Mondragon em O Jardim de Bronze * Ben em O nascimento de uma nação * Manendra Rasal em Sense8 * Harley Hardison em Bloodline * Arnold Walker em The Man in the High Castle * Jerusalem em Raízes * Rubens Cáceres em Teresa * Teobaldo em Coração indomável * Hernani em Um Caminho para o Destino Games * URGOT em League of Legends * Maraad em World Of Warcraft (Senhores da Guerra) * Adam em Recore * Roadhog em Overwatch